


Smirk

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Skysolo Week [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pouty Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han loves poking fun at Luke. Worst of all he does it with this <em>smirk.</em><br/>Prompted by <a href="http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/post/137279047905/han-luke-week-25th-29th-january-during-this">JediPrompts</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is a little while after the first day. Technically you can read it without reading the first one but why deny yourself more skysolo fic?

Ever since that day in they got trapped in the sweltering heat of the lower level compartment, Han seemed to be taking even more pleasure in getting under Luke’s skin. He had always seemed to enjoy it, getting on Luke’s nerves, but now he doing it more than ever. On purpose.

Simply put, Han Solo was the most infuriating man Luke Skywalker had ever met.

The worst part was that Han would always _smirk_ at Luke while he bothered him.

He would toss out a condescending remark and then _smirk_ down at Luke, using his height to an advantage that also annoyed Luke.

Luke fantasized about wiping that smirk right off his face. Maybe they’d be amidst one of their epic battles, Han would be helpless, in distress, and Luke would burst in, take out the bad guys, save everyone. He’d turn to see Han looking aghast at Luke’s heroics. He’d be so grateful and he would never smirk at Luke again.

Well... Luke could dream.

As he was sitting on the couch with Han and Leia, he was seriously picturing blasting that smirk from existence.

Han had been annoying him all day, ruffling his hair, pinching his cheeks, resting an elbow on Luke’s head.

Leia had been no help, she practically _encouraged_ Han, snickering at his antics, grinning at Luke’s annoyance.

She even told him he was _pouting_.

“I am not pouting,” Luke said, his lower lip jutting out.

Han laughed and ruffled his hair.

After a while, Leia announced that she had better things to do than watch the two of them flirt (and oh, how Luke’s ears had _burned_ at that) and went on her way.

Han grinned over at Luke. “Just you and me, kid.”

“Mm-hm,” Luke said, looking away.

“I’m hungry,” Han said. “Are you hungry? I’m hungry.”

Luke shrugged. “I could eat.”

They stood from their seats and went to the kitchen.

“Get some bowls down,” Han instructed, opening the fridge and crouching down to look inside it.

Luke opened the cupboard to look for the bowls.

Someone (wonder who it could have been) had moved them to the top shelf where he couldn’t quite reach them.

He could use the force but the last time he’d done that, Han had made fun of him for _days_.

Maybe if he just reached a little higher...

He snuck a glance at Han, who was still rummaging in the fridge.

He stood on his tiptoes, reaching out for the bowls, pushing off against the counter for some extra leverage.

His fingers were just brushing the bowls, he was _so close_ -

“Need some help?” came Han’s deep voice directly behind him.

Luke started and whirled around to see Han _smirking_ down at him.

Han took a step closer and Luke backed up out of instinct.

His lower back hit the counter and his hands went back to grip the edge.

This only seemed to spur Han on; his smirk deepened.

He leaned forward, Luke’s face level with his chest, and reached upward.

Luke held his breath and gripped the counter, knuckles turning white.

Han pulled the bowls out and set them behind Luke, though he didn’t move away. Luke’s breath caught; they hadn’t been this close since the compartment.

“Having some trouble there, kid?” he asked, eyes sparkling.

“I wasn’t- It’s your fault!” Luke sputtered.

“Oh, is that so?” Han said.

“Yeah!” Luke shoved a finger into Han’s chest. “You’re a jerk!”

Han’s smirk split into a grin of pure delight. “Oh really?”

“That’s right,” Luke said, glaring up at him.

Han chuckled. “You’re cute when you’re indignant.”

He reached up and pinched Luke’s cheek, _smirking_.

Luke knocked his hand away and surged up on his tiptoes, kissing Han square on the mouth.

He kissed him hard, pushing off the counter and standing as tall as he could.

Han stilled, though he didn’t move away.

Luke dropped back down to flat feet and looked up at Han.

Han’s eyes were wide and his jaw was slack.

They stared at each other, neither saying a word.

 _Well,_ Luke thought dazedly _, at least I finally wiped the smirk off his face._

Then he fled.

**Author's Note:**

> i love smol luke  
> please leave comments and kudos if you liked!


End file.
